It is often necessary to singly remove weeds from lawn areas and small garden plots and weed removal by pulling and through the use of conventional weed digging tools sometimes is ineffectual inasmuch as sufficient portions of the weeds are left in the ground to enable regrowth in a short time. In addition, when gardening it is often necessary to loosen soil around the shrubs or to dig small holes for receiving plants and shrubs being set out. Accordingly, a need exists for a weed removal tool which may be effectual to remove an entire weed and which also may be used for loosening soil about shrubs and plants and for forming small holes in which to plant small shrubs and starter plants.
Examples of various types of weed removal tools and other similar structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,153,721, 1,951,978, 2,018,297, 2,028,483, 2,164,373, 2,860,001 and 3,173,495. However, these previously known tools are not capable of performing all of the intended functions of the instant invention.